Meeting the Family
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: Arthur has dinner with Merida's family for the first time.


_Prompt: Arthur meets Merida's parents._

* * *

__Meeting the Family

"Head up, shoulders back…slippers _off_." Merida sighed, glancing down at Arthur's feet. "Arthur, I told you to wear normal shoes! I don't want those to start singing in the middle of dinner!"

"The shoes you gave me were uncomfortable," Arthur protested.

"Yes, but they're _quiet_."

Arthur frowned. "Merida…are you…embarrassed of me?"

The hurt in her eyes made him immediately regret his words. "Of course not. I love you just the way you are." She gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. "But maybe you could be…a little less…"

"Excited?"

She nodded. "I suppose that's the word I was looking for."

"Mer, it's the way I am. I can't help it. Besides, how can you expect your family to like me if I'm not me?"

"It's not my family I'm worried about." She blew a strand of hair from her eyes. "It's my mother."

He knew all about the problems she'd had with her mum, how she'd been turned into a bear. Things were better between them, but he knew Queen Elinor was a bit touchy when it came to the subject of suitors. Especially since her daughter had turned down three prominent clans and instead found interest in a boy who didn't even live in the same country.

"Merida…if your mum doesn't like me, then…then so be it." He set his jaw, taking her hand. "I'm not changing just because of that. Wasn't that the whole reason you went through all of that with her? So you wouldn't have to give up who you are?"

She glanced at the ground. "I just…I don't want to lose her again." He saw tears welling up in her eyes. "But I…I don't want to lose you, either."

He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. It was strange; usually he was the one who needed comforting, and Merida would sit with him, offering encouraging words and holding his hand. It was very rare that they found themselves in the reverse situation.

"It'll be fine," he said. "I promise."

…

"So, Arthur. What is it you again, exactly?" King Fergus ripped the meat off the leg of mutton in his hand. eyeing the young man expectantly as he chewed.

"I…I deliver gifts." Arthur shrunk at the king's gaze, still intimidated at how large he was. "Once a year, on Christmas Eve."

"And what do you do the other days of the year, may I ask?" Queen Elinor daintily took a sip from her goblet, glancing at him with mild interest.

"Well, I have to supervise our preparation for the ext year, and answer letters, and check the lists of children. And even then, I have a lot of other things to do."

"Surely that cannot take an entire year," Elinor said, her eyebrows drawing together. "It sounds quite simplistic."

"A lot of work is put in," Merida added, sitting up straighter and giving her mother a look. "He and his family have to make sure the weather's clear, and that every child is accounted for."

"All that? For one night?" Fergus grinned. "That's quite an impressive feat!"

Elinor pursed her lips, not saying anything, but it was obvious she didn't hold the same sentiments as her husband.

"Of course, I don't do it all myself," Arthur continued. "The elves have to deliver some of the presents, and my brother Steve does most of the technical things and runs headquarters when I'm out in the Evie."

"And your parents?"

"Dad takes it easy, but he helps Mum with chores and cooking. Mum is still Mrs. Claus, so she's quite busy a ot of the time." He blushed, suddenly unable to look at everyone, especially Merida.

"Sounds a bit like us, eh, Elinor?" Fergus winked at his wife and chuckled.

The queen ignored him. "I still don't understand all the fuss for just one night," she stated. "It seems rather frivolous."

Merida shot her mother a glare, about ready to say a few choice words to her when the sound of laughter reached her ears.

"You're right, Your Highness," he said. "When you put it like that, it does seem frivolous." He smiled. "Let me ask you something, though. How do you feel when your children are happy?"

Merida raised her eyebrows, stunned. She'd rarely seen Arthur talk this calmly about anything. But she kept quiet, curious to see where this went.

"Pardon?" Elinor asked, her eyes wide.

"How do you feel when Merida, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris are happy?" he repeated, his gaze steady.

For a moment, the queen looked skeptical, but finally said, "Well, I suppose I feel content, as well. My children's happiness is very important to me. It's very important to the two of us." She nodded at her husband.

"Well, that's the case for me, as well," Arthur said. "My job goes beyond a holiday, beyond family tradition. I do what I do for the feeling of knowing I have brought smiles to the children of the world, even for just a day. There's nothing I enjoy more than making people happy."

A silence fell over the table, the royal family all watching the curious young man as he ate another bite of potatoes. Merida prayed that someone would break the silence, if only to end the awkward stretch ahead of them.

What Arthur had said was absolutely lovely, and she found herself smiling at him, hoping her mother finally understood that his job had more to it than she thought. He looked up, and she noticed his cheeks redden once more.

"Well, good for you, m'boy!" Fergus suddenly exclaimed, slapping Arthur on the shoulder. "Sounds like you've got quite a job on your hands. But it sounds like you love it, and that's what matters, right?"

Arthur nodded, smiling a bit. "Right," he answered.

The conversation eased back into small talk after that. The triplets sneaked pastries when Elinor wasn't looking, and eventually left the table, bored by the adults.

After they were finished eating, Elinor pulled Merida aside. The princess gritted her teeth, wary of what her mother was about to say.

"Well, he's definitely…different from how I imagined." Elinor straightened her crown absentmindedly.

"Mum…"

"I still don't understand how something as simple as delivery can take a whole year of preparing." She sighed. "I know it's not my place to say anything, but it's just something I need to process."

"Mum, listen…"

"Not to mention all those caribou they keep. Stars above, how can there be room for all those animals and people?

"Mum!"

Elinor stopped talking. "What is it, dear?"

"I just…I'd like to say something." She took a deep breath. "I know that you're disappointed that he's not the son of a diplomat, or someone of great importance in our land. But I don't care about that. He accepts me, no matter how irritating I can be. He's just…he's wonderful." She looked her mother square in the eye. "He makes me happy, Mum."

The two didn't say anything for a moment. Elinor laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder; Merida braced herself for the reprimand she was surely going to receive.

"Sweetheart, I was going to tell you that despite all of the things I mentioned, I now know that he's just as you described." She smiled. "He's perfectly wonderful."

"What?"

"Merida, I was never upset about where he comes from. I don't care that he's not from Scotland. I was just…a bit wary." She tucked a loose piece of hair behind Merida's ear. "If he…if you…I just…I don't want to lose my little girl to someone who won't treat her right."

Merida looked at her mother for a moment before jumping into her arms. They stood for a few moments, simply hugging each other. Merida looked up, her eyes once again welling with tears. "So…you…"

"You'd better not scare him off, Merida," Elinor said, raising an eyebrow. "I see the way he looks at you."

Merida felt heat rise to her face. "Mum…"

"I was young once, dear." Her mother smirked. "Now go find your young man."


End file.
